poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Transcript
This is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Transcript Kiara's First Hunt/Kovu Saves Ash and Kiara Not One Of Us/Ash And Kiara's argument With Simba *Kiara: Daddy it can't be true. (All the animals turn around to see Kovu) *Animal #1: It's Kovu. *Giraffe #1: It's Kovu. (Everyone look at him while he's walking) *Ash Ketchum: Hey, Kiara, it's Kovu! *Misty: Oh, thank goodness he's alright. *Clemont: I wondered what happened to him. * Kiara: Kovu! (Kiara run to see him, but Simba stops her) (All the animals continuing talking to see Kovu while he is walking) *Timon: (Gasp) Why I yoda! Lemme at him, Lemme at him! (He grab his tail) He hold me back. *Pumbaa: (Grabs Timon's tail) Okay. *Timon: Lemme at him, Lemme at him! *Pumbaa: Okay (He lets go of him) *Timon: I think your missing the basic point here. *Pumbaa: Oh. (The animals continuing talking to see him as he made it to the Simba who is on top of pride rock) *Simba: Why have you come back?! *Kovu: Simba I have nothing to do with... *Simba: You don't belong here! *Kovu: Please I ask your forgiveness. *Kiara: Daddy please, listen to him. *Ash Ketchum: Your daughter's right Simba. At least give him a chance to explain. He couldn’t have been responsible for the… *Simba: (He turn his head to his Daughter and Ash) Silence! (Simba's response shocks Ash as He turns to Kovu) When you first came here you ask for judgement. And I pass it now! (Everyone are shock to hear this while the animals begin to arguing at him) *Brock: Simba, you can't. *Cilan: Don't do this, Simba. *Simba: EXILE! *Kiara: NO! *Ash Ketchum: SIMBA!! (The Animals begin to make music and their sounds) *Kiara: No! (Two Lionesses Block her) Kovu! *Serena: Simba, stop this! *Bonnie: This isn't right, Simba! (The Animals begins to look at Kovu as two Antelopes came in front of Kovu) *Animals: Deception Disgrace (As the Antelopes block him very closer Kovu jumps away) Evil as plain as the scar on his face *Zebras: Deception An outrage! *Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! (Kovu lands with the Hippopotamus and a bunch of Pythons) *Hippo: He asked for trouble the he came. (The Pythons strike at Kovu but he avoid them and runs off) *Animals: He can't change his stripes! *Zebras: Deception An outrage! *Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! *Animals: You know these outsider! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! *Zebras: Deception An outrage! *Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! *Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! *Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came *Animals: See you later, agitator! *Chorus: Born in grief (A group of birds came and fly towards Kovu) Raised in hate (As they fly they peck Kovu) Helpless to defy his fate Let him run (Kovu runs to the river) Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive (Kovu lands on the water finally escape from the animals, he turns his head to see Pride Rock) And he is not one of us He has never been one of He is not part of us (Ash and Kiara are finally out of the two lioness blocking them as they try to run to catch Kovu, two more lioness block them again) Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind (Kovu looks down at the lake and see the image of Scar, shocked and then he runs off) For we knew he would do what he's done (As Kovu made it, he walk on the rock and see Pride Rock again) And we know that he'll never be one of us *Animals: He is not one of us (Kovu walks away heartbroken) *Antelope: Deception *Zebra: Disgrace *Antelope: Deception (An image of sad Kiara was shown on top of the dust sky, and so are Ash and his friends) *Zebra: Disgrace (An image of Simba looks at Kovu and turn his head) *Antelope: Deception (As Kovu runs, Raifiki was seen sitting on the rock) *Raifiki: (Sad) Oooh. (As the song is over, Kiara and Ash run at Simba) *Kiara: Father, please reconsider. *Simba: You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on. *Kiara: No that's not... *Simba: (Cuts Kiara off) He use you to get to me! *Ash Ketchum: Simba, it wasn't Kovu's fault! If he really was trying to kill you, he would never have come back to beg you for mercy! I told you to give him a chance to explain, but you wouldn't listen to me! *Simba: Ash, I am not going back on my word! Young man, I can't believe you suggested to have him stay in my kingdom in the first place! You said it would make things right! But instead it brought us nothing but trouble! I thought you were supposed to be my friend. But after what has happened, I was wrong. For you are now considered a threat to not only my daughter and my family, but also my kingdom! *Ash Ketchum: WHAT?!?! *Serena: Simba, how could you talk to our friend that way?! *Iris: That was totally uncalled for! *Kiara: She's right, Father! And Kovu loves me for me. *Simba: Because you are my daughter, you will not leave Pride Rock! All of you can stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him. *May: (Gasp) Simba that was very cruel for what you said! *Max: Yeah, He is trying to help you! *Dawn: How could you be so selfish, Simba?! *Serena: Yeah, don't you see what you're doing? You're treating Kiara like a prisoner and a child! You can't do that when you're being king! *Kiara: And you don't know him! *Ash Ketchum: You know, Simba. Just because you're trying to protect the Pride Lands from Scar's legacy and Zira's wrath, doesn't mean you have to act like both Scar and Zira. *Simba: Don't you ever compare me to them, Ash! I know he's following in Scar's paw prints. And I must following my father's. *Kiara: You will never be Mufasa! (Everyone, including Simba was shocked at hearing this. Kiara runs into Pride rock, crying, while Ash, who is overwhelmed at all of this, began to lose his temper and he finally snapped) *Ash Ketchum: AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! THAT DOES IT!!! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR OVERPROTECTIVENESS OF KIARA AND YOUR JUDGEMENTAL ATTITUDE TOWARDS KOVU! YOUR ACTION OF EXILING HIM WITHOUT LISTENING TO WHAT HE HAD TO SAY WAS DOWNRIGHT DISGRACEFUL! THAT IS NOT WHAT MUFASA WOULD DO IF HE WAS INVOLVED! YOU THINK I’M THE ONE WHO MADE THINGS WORSE FOR YOUR KINGDOM BY ACCEPTING HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE? WELL, THINK AGAIN! (Ash's emotional outburst scared his Adventure team. Simba was scared as well but before he could say anything, Ash continued talking and started to cry) I’m sorry Simba, but in trying to be the greatest king of the Pride Lands like your father was... (Ash points at Simba in anger) YOU'VE.... FAILED!!!! (Ash's team gasped in horror. Not wanting to put up with this argument any longer, Ash got off of Pride Rock and ran away into the pridelands, completely ignoring his friends while Pikachu follows him in hot pursuit.) *Serena: That didn't happen. Please tell me that didn't just happen. That could've been him. *Tracey: I'm sorry Serena, but I'm afraid it did happen. And it was him. *Bonnie: I can't believe Ash did that. I've never seen him that angry before. *Clemont: Me neither. *Misty: Well, he was pretty mad at Simba for what he did. But it's not like Ash to just go and snap at our friend that way. *Brock: But he's right about one thing, everybody. Simba has made things worse. Not just for Kiara, Kovu, and the pride, but to all of us as well. His actions literally caused him to lose his friendship with Ash. *May: Well, what do we do now? *Cilan: Beats me. (Serena looks out at the Pride Lands in worry.) *Serena: Ash. Love Will Find A Way/Kiara's Decision Final Battle/Kiara Confronts Her Father *'Timon and Pumbaa': shake their behinds to mock the Outlanders Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! *'Misty': her face in disgust Oy-vey! *'Zira': It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years. *'Timon': Boy, does she need a hobby. *'Simba': Last chance, Zira. Go home. *'Zira': I am home. claps Attack! Outlanders, Simba and the Pridelanders both charge and begin to fight brutally Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must! or later, Kiara, Ash, and Kovu arrive at the scene of the battle *'Ash Ketchum': Look! Over there! at the battle between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders We're too late! They started the battle! *'Kiara': No, Ash. There's still time. the pile of logs in the middle of the gorge Come on! We can go across there! and Kovu race towards the log pile as the battle continues. Timon and Pumbaa are too scared to fight. *'Pumbaa': What do we do? What do we do? *'Timon': There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa. "When the going gets tough, the tough get going". That's our motto! *'Pumbaa': I thought our motto was, "Hakuna Matata". *'Timon': Pumbaa, stop living in the past. We need a new motto. Yee-ha! *'Pumbaa': Yah! *'Timon': Whoo! of the outlanders roars at them and scares both Timon and Pumbaa out of their wits Like I said, let's get going! and Pumbaa ran for their lives as Ash's team looks at them pathetically *'Brock': Cowards. *'Clemont': There's too many of them, Brock! We can't keep this up! *'Brock': I know, Clemont! I know! I just wish there's a better way to put a stop to this. Mostly, Ash is the one who comes up with a plan, if he was here. *'Serena': Oh, guys, I wish Ash was here. Kovu, and Ash struggle to get across the log pile *'Kovu': trips over a loose log, but Kovu grabs him I gotcha! pulls him in safely as Kiara helps by pulling Kovu's tail *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks, Kovu. *'Kovu': Don't mention it. *'Kiara': in front of Ash Quick, get on! hops on Kiara's back and they continue to cross. Nala confronts Vitani *'Vitani': Where's your pretty daughter, Nala? *'Nala': Vitani! pounces on Nala and fights. Timon and Pumbaa are cornered to a boulder by the Outlanders. Timon quivers in fear but thinks of an idea. He takes Pumbaa's tail and makes it look like a gun. *'Timon': Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded! I'll let you have it! Outlanders shriek and run away as Timon laughs Talk about your winds of war. Adventure Team is getting worn out, for they knew there was nothing they can do to stop this. *'Misty': Brock, what do we do? There's no point in stopping this! *'Brock': I don't know, Misty. I think there's nothing we can do. We can't stop this on our own. *'Dawn': Yeah, and these guys are tougher than we thought. *'Iris': You're telling me, Dawn. *'Tracey Sketchit': If only Ash was here, he would know what to do. *'May': Yeah, he's our leader. *'Max: '''If only we had him he would know what to do. *'Serena': Please come back to us, Ash. ''her hands together *'Cilan': Guys, look! at Zira Zira is going to fight Simba! gasps *'Zira': evilly as Simba is getting swarmed by the Outlanders Simba, you're mine! struggles against the Outlanders but Zira struck him in the face, catching the attention of both prides. Ash's Adventure Team could only watch in horror as Simba is about to fight to the death with his arch enemy he has hated since he became king. Zira and Simba glared at one another in deep hatred and anger as they get closer and circle around. *'Serena': quietly as she grasp her hands tightly in fear Please Ash, they both roared loudly and raised their claws as they prepare to strike. help us! *'Ash Ketchum': are about to get bloody, when suddenly EVERYBODY STOP!!!! Simba, Zira, Ash's Adventures Team, and the two prides look and see three figures leaping into the battlefield as lightning flashes in the sky. Two of the figures landed in between Simba and Zira and landed in a short distance away from them. It was Kiara, Kovu, and Ash. Ash jumped off Kiara's back, pulled out his sword and points it directly in front of Simba. Ash's Pikachu hops off of his shoulder and gets in front of Zira as it prepares to use Thunderbolt on her. Ash's Adventure Team are surprised to see their leader is back and Serena laughs in joy upon seeing that her wishes have been granted *'Simba': Kiara? Ash? and Ash glare at Simba *'Zira': Kovu! stands bravely Move. *'Simba': Both of you, stand aside. *'Kiara': Daddy, this has to stop. *'Ash Ketchum': You both have caused enough trouble. *'Zira': You're even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way! *'Kovu': You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba. Not while I'm here. gasps in shock *'Simba': Stay out of this. *'Ash Ketchum': No! Not until the two of you stop this fighting and listen to reason! And if you're so desperate to kill Zira, then you'll have to kill both me and Kiara first! is surprised at hearing such words from Ash's mouth *'Simba': Ash, how could you do this? How could you side with Zira? is confused Simba's protests Do you have any idea what she'll do if she wins? Do you? *'Ash Ketchum': Simba, I did not side with Zira! I am fully aware of what she's planning and I don't want it to happen as much as you! But in case you have forgotten something. The Outlanders aren't just some random, villainous pride trying to take over. They were part of your pride and you only banished them because of their loyalty towards Scar! The lion that killed your father, lied to you about his death, banished you, and took your kingdom out of his own selfishness, jealousy, hatred, and greed! Outlanders and Pridelanders look at Ash in confusion as Ash's Adventures Team stare in worry, Serena puts her hand over her heart in concern for Ash Besides Simba, if I did turn against you, would I be standing here talking some sense into you right now?! Would I?! All I've been trying to do was to make things right and obey your father's command by helping him find a way to unite the two prides together! Because that's what they are! *'Kiara': A wise king once told me, "we are one". I didn't understand him then. Now I do. *'Simba': But, they... *'Kiara': Them? Us! Look at them. They are us. What differences do you see? *'Ash Ketchum': Your daughter knows what she is saying, Simba. The pride was never meant to be separated and fighting would only make things worse for both sides. Yours and Zira's. Think about it, Simba. What would you gain if you fight? Would you really earn peace? Through violence? Through war? Through hatred and anger? Through useless bloodshed? Kiara, Kovu, and I, as well as your father, Mufasa, are trying to tell everyone here that you are all supposed to live together as one big unity. Because your pride and Zira's pride are one in the same. puts his hand on Kiara's head She has proven that she is ready to become the next heir Simba and this is the path she's chosen. What will yours be? looks at both prides for a few moments then stares at his daughter and his friend. Simba did not know what to say, for he was loss at words. He realizes that his daughter, who he had been overprotective for such a long time, is repeating the same exact words he told her when she was a cub. He even realizes that Ash is being true to his father's plan of uniting the prides. Then a small beacon of light shines through the clouds. Simba looks up and senses Mufasa's presence and saw that he was acknowledging both Kiara and Ash's courage and wisdom. Simba then looked at Ash and Kiara and smiled at both of them, no longer having the intention of fighting. Kiara and Simba embrace and nuzzle each other as Ash puts away his sword. Serena runs up to Ash and hugs him. The entire Adventure Team walk up to Ash, relieved that their leader is back and were proud of him for saving the day. *'Zira': Vitani, now! *'Vitani': No, Mother. looks at Vitani in worry Ash and Kiara are right. up to her brother Enough. Outlanders look in confusion *'Zira': If you will not fight, then you will die as well. Outlanders are shocked at Zira's threating words and turn against her What? Where are... Where are you going? Get back here! *'Simba': calmly Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us. *'Zira': I'll never let it go! *'Brock': You have to, Zira! *'Iris': This is wrong and you know it! *'Cilan': Let the past be the past, Zira. It's ok to move on. And besides, it will makes things easier for all of us. *'Bonnie': Staying stuck in the past won't bring you happiness. It will only make it worse for you. *'Misty': Fighting like this is pointless now, Zira. And it wasn't Simba who killed Scar. It was the hyenas who ate him alive after being defeated by Simba. *'Clemont': Simba ended Scar's reign of terror to continue the great circle of life on Mufasa's behalf and that's all we want from him. *'Tracey Sketchit': Simba did what was best for his kingdom. Get it through your thick head. *'Zira': Shut up, you insolent brats! This doesn't concern you! loud bang is heard. Which is revealed to be the log dam that is about to break apart This is for you, Scar! leaps at Simba, but Ash runs towards her with Kiara behind him *'Ash Ketchum': No! Simba, look out! Ash and Kiara ram into Zira and knocked her forward. However, this cause them to fall over the cliff. *'Simba': Ash! Kiara! and the two lionesses continue to fall *'Misty': Oh no! They're falling! *'Serena': Ash! tries to follow, but Simba stops her. *'Simba': No, Serena! Stay up here where you're safe! I'll go and get them! jumps down the gorge in hot pursuit to rescue his daughter and his friend Ash, hang on! Kiara, I'm coming! Kiara, and Zira tumble down the gorge, but Kiara manages to save herself by clinging on a wall with her claws. Zira and Ash are now clinging for their lives over the river below. Ash struggles to hold on for he doesn't have any claws to help him support. Kiara was also frantic about this danger. *'Nala': Hold on, Kiara! the log dam breaking and a massive flood of water starts to rage through the gorge Simba. Simba, the river! *'Serena': Hurry! notices this and jumps on another rock in a quicker attempt to save them. The river rages on as both Ash and Zira struggle to hold on *'Ash Ketchum': fingers start to get sore Kiara, help me! who is standing above the ledge, reached her paw out for him *'Kiara': as she struggles to reach Ash Ash, here! Take my paw! tries to reach *'Ash Ketchum': I can't reach! *'Kiara': Try harder! tries to reach but Zira swipes her paw in front of Ash scaring him. Ash slips a little but quickly grabs on the ledge before he can fall even further. She decides to help Zira before she can save Ash. Zira, give me your paw. Zira, unable to let go of her hatred, swipes her paw but it makes her lose her grip Zira, come on. slips even further I'll help you. continues to slip *'Ash Ketchum': Oh, forgive me Kiara! takes his right leg and kicks Zira, making her fall into the raging river, which drowns her. Kovu is deeply saddened at the loss of his mother, but was relieved that she can no longer cause any harm. Kiara pulls Ash to safety. Ash looks at Kiara in extreme guilt that he killed Zira. But Kiara consoles him, knowing it was the only way to stop her and knows the fact that she was filled with so much hate for so long. *'Simba': Kiara. *'Kiara': Daddy. *'Ash Ketchum': Simba. *'Kiara': We tried. reaches his daughter's paw. Moments later, Simba and Kiara climb back up. Ash rode on Simba's back while climbing up and when they reach the top, Ash climbs off. *'Nala': Kiara. her daughter *'Pumbaa': Wow, that was really brave! *'Timon': Yee-haw! *'Serena': Ash! *'Ash Ketchum': Serena! hug each other *'Pikachu': Pika! Pi! *'Ash Ketchum': Pikachu! as he hugs Pikachu *'Brock': Thank goodness you're ok! *'Cilan': That was a close one! *'Iris': You had us all scared! *'Ash Ketchum': It's ok, everyone. I'm fine. Really. leaps on Ash Pikachu! for a bit Well, guys. We did it. We united the prides and brought peace. *'Misty': You bet we did, Ash. *'Tracey Sketchit': But we couldn't have done it without you, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum': Aww, sucks, Tracey. laughs *'Kiara': Kovu. *'Kovu': each other Oh, Kiara. *'Simba': remorseful about his selfish action from before Kovu, I was wrong. You belong here. smiles at him *'Kiara': Hey, Daddy. I think you owe a certain friend there a big apology too. at Ash as he is talking to his friends *'Simba': Oh. walks up to Ash Ahem. Uh, Ash? *'Ash Ketchum': Huh? and sees Simba next to him Oh, Simba. to feel nervous Simba, I... I... *'Simba': No, Ash. I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. You were right about Kovu. You were right about the Outlanders. You were right about my daughter. And you were right about me. I still have a lot to learn about being king and I still have a long way to go. I know I can my ignorant and stubborn at times, but that doesn't mean I'm a terrible king. And I probably shouldn't have accused you for something you never do. I was filled with so much hate and anger I've had from the past, that it blinded me from the truth for so long. All of that hatred got the better of me. I was out of control. Can you ever forgive me and still be my friend? *'Ash Ketchum': Well, I can definitely do that, Simba. But I have something to say as well. I'm sorry too for the way I acted. I never meant to anger or disappoint you at all. And I especially didn't mean to snap at you in such an angry way. I was only trying to make things better for you and your family by carrying out your father's plan of uniting the prides, but I truly didn't want to lose my friendship with you. Can you forgive me as well? *'Simba': Of course I will. Even if I was mad at you, you're my best friend and you'll always will be. And as much as I hate to admit it, Ash. Scar, Zira, and I are kind of alike. But there's one thing different about the three of us: Scar and Zira never had real friends just like I do. Besides, for what you and Kiara did, I owe my life to you and I am eternally grateful for it. So, thank you. two embrace each other with a hug. The two prides, Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ash's Adventure Team looked happily as Ash and Simba forgave each other and rekindled their friendship Let's go home. to the newly reformed Outlanders All of us. Ending *'Serena': We're about to leave Pride Rock, Ash. Something wrong? *'Ash Ketchum': Simba and Nala are having a little quality time with their daughter and their new son-in-law. *'Serena': Really? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah. And you know what? *'Serena': What? *'Ash Ketchum': I can't but feel sorry for Kovu. Despite Zira's madness and hatred towards Simba, she was still his mother. Category:Transcripts